pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Haru Hiraku
Haru Hiraku (Japanese: 開く春 Hiraku Haru) is the Gym Leader of the Minori City Gym, located on Landfall Island. Specializing in the Grass type, Haru hands out the Bud Badge to trainers who defeat him in battle. He is also the grandson of the region's greatest Pokémon scholar, Professor Hiraku. Character Haru appears to be a sunny, social young man, given how he happily greets anyone he meets, and always minds his manners in public. Even when losing against another trainer, Haru rarely, if ever acts mean spirited or rude. He has been noted by his peers to be the most upbeat and friendly of Furo's Gym Leaders. He gladly accepts challenges for the Bud Badge from other trainers whom seek to take him on. Other acts of kindness include his well noted habit of patrolling the No-Ro Forest; not only to keep it safe from those who seek to do harm to it, but to also guide lost travelers out of the forest and back to safety. Haru, like other citizens of Minori City, seems fond of the forest, and goes to great lengths to keep it in fine condition. He also greatly loves Pokémon, and treats his Pokémon very well. Haru also doesn't mind respecting and showing kindness towards Pokémon belonging to other trainers. Haru has admitted that his personal favorite species of Pokémon is Sceptile, which he owns and makes great use of in battle. Haru is the most recently anointed member of the Furo League, and as such, is inexperienced when compared to his more worldly fellow Gym Leaders. Despite this, Haru is also knowledgeable about the basics of Pokémon battling, such as type matchups, due to receiving a great amount of wisdom from his grandfather. And although he's young and inexperienced, Haru is serious about being a Gym Leader; taking great strides in living up to the expectations of his superiors. Thus, when battling trainers at his Gym, Haru doesn't pull his punches, and gives all of his effort to winning a battle. Likewise though, Haru also understands it's the duty of a Gym Leader to test the capabilities of trainers, and help make them stronger. With this in mind, Haru always does his best to push his challengers as far as he can, in the hopes that they can surpass him and win. As a result, Haru seems to be happier when giving out his Bud Badge than if he were to win. And even if he does win, he'll always be willing to accept a rematch, and will offer friendly advice if need be. In battle, Haru seems to prefer using strategies revolving around weather; using many moves like Sunny Day and Sandstorm to hinder his opponents and strengthen his own Pokémon. One of his most commonly seen methods is to send out Cacturne, have it use Sandstorm, and then use Cacturne and Ferrothorn to take advantage of the weather. His other Pokémon usually rely on Whimsicott's Sunny Day and her Prankster ability, to make use of moves like Synthesis and the powerful Solarbeam. Pokémon Like the rest of the Furo Gym Leaders, Haru tends to have two sets of Pokémon teams he keeps around for specific reasons. One set is used strictly for Gym battles, in order to properly test the capabilities of trainers who challenge him. The other set is his own personal team he keeps on hand, which are far stronger than the Pokémon he uses in his Gym. These Pokémon are used at any other time besides Gym battles. The following is a list of Pokémon Haru has with him. On Hand At the Gym Quotes Trivia *Haru is so far, the only known member of the Furo League who's last name is known. *Haru's full name, Haru Hiraku, comes from two Japanese words. Haru itself, means "Spring," and references Haru's preference for the Grass type; seeing as plants typically regrow during spring. Hiraku can mean "Open" or "Pioneer" in Japanese, which is supposed to be a reference to Haru's grandfather, Professor Hiraku, introducing new trainers to the wide world of Pokémon training, and the Furo region in general. Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Gym Leaders Category:Fictional Gym Leaders Category:Wyvern 0m3g4